


[Podfic] Secret Agent

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, damien deserves it a little, lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofUntitledby punishandenslavesuckers“Sweetie,” Sarah says, “you really need to change up your routine. It’s so easy to get hold of someone’s Starbucks order when they go to the same 24-hour cafe to steal drinks at 3 AM”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Secret Agent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562639) by punishandenslavesuckers. 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/thebrightsessionssecretagent/%5BThe%20Bright%20Sessions%5D%20Secret%20Agent.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/thebrightsessionssecretagent/%5BThe%20Bright%20Sessions%5D%20Secret%20Agent.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:06:20


End file.
